capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Tauron (planet)
:See Planets for an overview. Tauron is a planet in the Cyrannus Star System, and one of the Twelve Colonies. (1) The Taurus Tribe of Kobol colonized this world. People of Tauron ancestry are often referred to as Taurons. Summary One of the largest and wealthiest colonies, Tauron regained its independence from Virgon and Leonis eight-hundred and fifty years ago, and fought a bloody civil war three decades ago when Ha'la'tha resistance fighters attacked the governing Heraclitus regime. Known for its rocky, reddish soil, Tauron's chief industries are farming and livestock, and its oldest city, Minos, was once located on a cattle trail. Tauron is also a major center of industry and technology, as well as the home of the Ha'la'tha crime syndicate (formed by former resistance fighters), which has spread throughout the colonies. (2) Industry The Vergis Corporation's headquarters is located in Tauron City. Tomas Vergis is the CEO. Vegetation There are no flowers on Tauron. Media "The Tauron Globe Times" is an online news site. Amanda Graystone reads an article, "High Tech Theft Leaves Workers Slain," which is about the theft of the MCP chip from the Vergis Corporation. Culture Native Taurons are a proud, passionate race - a loyal and storied culture in which family ties are secondary only to personal honor. Taurons wear black gloves when there is a death in the family. It is symbolic of keeping them separated from the world when they are in mourning. Its people are dedicated to family in all forms and crimes against one's family usually sparks a blood debt. These blood debts usually are settled through a discussion between the victim and the accused and are settled through tribute. Tattooing is part of Tauron custom. A person's life story can be read from their tattoos. The Ha'la'tha crime syndicate makes extensive use of tattooing, which leads some on Caprica to associate the custom with gangsters. Tauron Saying: "You lose something in the desert. Someone else finds it - it belongs to them. Permanent." Ha'la'tha Proverb: "When the tree surrenders all its fruit, it's time to trim from the top down." Immigration Displaced by the Tauron Civil War, many Taurons immigrated to Caprica City. They moved into an older, inner-city neighborhood they called Little Tauron. Discrimination A common slur against Taurons is dirteaters, perhaps due to their heritage as peasant farmers. After awarding Graystone Industries with a long-term military contract, Defense Minister for Caprica, Joan Leyte, says they never seriously considered the Vergis Corporation for the contract because Tomas Vergis is Tauron and deceit is in the Tauron DNA. Crime The Ha'la'tha is a crime syndicate which originated on Tauron, then spread throughout the Twelve Colonies. Ha'la'tha is a Tauron word which means "always faithful to the soil." * See also Tauron Civil War (below). * See also Ha'la'tha. Tauron Civil War The Tauron uprising began in 12YR when poorly-armed native Rebel forces, known as the Ha'la'tha, attacked the presidential barracks, initiating a two-year Civil War. In the aftermath, the victorious Heraclides forces attempted a genocide by using murder squads, commonly referred to as Heracs. Facing extinction, the Ha'la'tha transformed to become an illegal underground organization throughout the Twelve Colonies. In the News In 42YR, CAP News reports on the recent Tauron Uprising: Following the seizure of a massive shipment of Sagittaron arms bound for rebel forces on Tauron, Foreign Minister Kristoff used strong words today, saying that, "The successful Tauron army operation proves that we will soon be returning these insurgents to their homes." Defense Minister Patel confirmed today that no Caprican troops will be sent to Tauron peace-keeping efforts, saying that, "We haven't been asked for our help yet." Known Taurons * The Adama family ** Joseph Adama ** Shannon Adama ** Sam Adama ** William Adama Sr. ** Isabelle Adama ** Ruth ** Evelyn * Guatrau * Fidelia Fazekas * Ferryman * Tauron Rites Singer * Tomas Vergis * Dave * Jax * Demos * Francis * Paulie * Tommy * Defendant * Kollbri * Herac Soldier * Armed Goon No. 2 category:Planets Category:Locations Production Notes According to Tom Lieber, Homeric Greek stands in for the Tauron native language. A professor from The University of British Columbia was the production team's consultant for the language. They told him what they wanted the character to say and he translated it to Homeric Greek. Apparently, Homeric Greek is different from Ancient Greek. (3) Cultural References * Taurus * Capricorn * Heraclides (myth) * Olympos References 1. Mandel, Geoffrey. ''"The Twelve Colonies of Kobol" map. Technical Advisors Jane Espenson and Kevin R. Grazier, special thanks to Bob Harris, author of "Beyond Caprica: A Visitors Guide to the Twelve Colonies," Quantum Mechanix, 2010. 2. Ibid. 3. "Blowback." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, podcast by Director of Development at Universal Cable Productions, Tom Lieber, and series regular Magda Apanowicz, episode 114, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 15:10-15:42.